


Missing

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Harmony - Harry Potter, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some, the war had been over for years, and it was a happy time. But for a lonely few the years of torment were far from done. Happiness had passed them by and now they watch silently from the shadows, some even disappearing into them completely. Gone forever, until someone says, “Isn’t someone missing...?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> > Song: _Missing_ by _Evanescence_.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, etc. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and we should all be grateful for the amazing world she has given us.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

> **_Please, please forgive me,  
>  But I won’t be home again._ **

 

I’m so sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you. But it was her heart that hurt, more than anything she had experienced in her short life. Physical pain had nothing on the gaping hole in her chest right now. The water in the bath was slowly growing cold. She didn’t know how long she had been curled up in there. Time was no longer her concern. Time only affected whole people, and she was far from whole.

 

> **_Maybe someday you’ll look up,_ **

 

Harry sat in the corner softly humming as he watched the remaining members of the Weasley family singing and dancing about. He couldn’t help but laugh at their antics, but it didn’t make him feel better. There was only one thing in this world that could cure him now. He scanned the room with his mother’s eyes taking in every face. He stopped as his gaze reached the wall and a nagging question popped into his head.

 

> **_And barely conscious you’ll say to no-one,_ **   
> **_“Isn’t something missing?”_ **

 

She was not there.

 

> _**You won’t cry for my absence I know** _   
> _**You forgot me long ago.** _   
> _**Am I that unimportant?** _   
> _**Am I so insignificant?** _

 

No one had noticed but sometime during the merriment she had slipped out. Suddenly that nagging question turned into a dagger of ice waving precariously over his heart.

 

> _**Isn’t something missing?** _   
> _**Isn’t someone missing me?** _

 

Tears streamed down her face, staining it further, even though they tracked the very same path that all the others had taken before them. Even the charm she had cast was wearing off the water now, and the cold of the fluid seeped slowly into her body, bringing it closer to the temperature of her shattered heart.  
How could I have been so foolish? How could he ever love me? He has his pick of the wizarding world. And now he has chosen.

 

> _**Even though I’m the sacrifice,** _   
> _**You won’t try for me, not now.** _

 

She leant over the edge of the tub and retrieved the long thin piece of wood from the floor. Eight years she had had it now. Before it was comfort to her in dark times, now it was her means to escape them.

 

> _**Though I’d die to know you loved me,** _   
> _**I’m all alone...** _   
> _**Isn’t someone missing me?** _

 

The walnut wand began quivering in her fingers as if in anticipation. It was almost as though it longed to go back to committing the wicked deeds it had done in the hands of its former master.  
“Patience,” she whispered to it, the sound cracking as it escaped her lips, “soon it will all be over.”

 

> _**Please, please forgive me,** _   
> _**But I won’t be home again.** _

 

She dragged the tip of the wand back and forth up her arm uttering something gently through her clenched teeth as the pain grabbed at her again and again, but she couldn’t stop; not now. Thin streams of scarlet liquid quickly gathered against her skin pushing through the minute gap she had just opened in both her arms as it cascaded into the now freezing water. The water that now matched her tormented soul.

 

> **_I know what you do to yourself,_ **   
> **_I breathe deep and cry out._ **

 

“I love you.” She whispered as the wand fell free from her grasp. The pain was horrible and she couldn’t help but groan slightly as her blood crept inexorably from her veins. A small pool was now gathering on the floor from her arm dangling over the side of the bath.

 

> **_Isn’t something missing?_ **   
> **_Isn’t someone missing me?_ **

 

Harry jumped up quickly and skirted the merry bunch in the room. He whispered thanks that no one had noticed him leave. Something was nagging at his heart and he knew he had to find her. But where on earth was she? He ducked out the door and into the back garden eyes wide searching in the darkness. His glasses distorted the landscape in the dim light as he headed for the large oak tree in the garden. Many times they had ducked out to this tree to be alone. Perhaps she was sitting beneath it now, like so often before.

 

> _**Even though I’m the sacrifice,** _   
> _**You won’t try for me, not now.** _   
> _**Though I’d die to know you loved me,** _   
> _**I’m all alone...** _   
> _**Isn’t someone missing me...?** _

 

More tears tracked their way down her pale skin as she squeezed her chocolate brown eyes closed trying to capture the happy moments she had had with him in her mind where she could hold them all eternity.

 

> _**And if I bleed, I’ll bleed** _   
> _**Knowing you don’t care.** _

 

If only he had felt the same way. But he would never love me back. I’m utterly alone.

 

> _**And if I sleep, just to dream of you,** _   
> _**I’ll wake without you now.** _

 

Harry looked about frantically. Time is running out, Chosen One. Came a dark voice in the back of his mind, a voice he hadn’t heard in years.

“NO!” He replied as he shook his head and kept looking around.

 

> _**Isn’t something missing?** _   
> _**Isn’t something?** _

 

He stopped suddenly as he noticed the light coming from the bathroom window, distorted by the steam. His heart started pounding against his ribs trying to break free as he realised he was sprinting for the door. Time seemed to stand still as he burst up the stairs heading for the closed door.

 

> _**Even though I’m the sacrifice,** _   
> _**You won’t try for me, not now.** _

 

The tears had finally stopped as Hermione opened her eyes one last time. Though by now she must have gone on, because those gorgeous emerald eyes were looking down at her and she could feel strong arms holding her tightly.

“I love you.” She whispered as she shut her eyes for the last time.

 

> _**Though I’d die to know you loved me,** _   
> _**I’m all alone...** _

 

Harry tried in vain to keep the tears from his eyes while he delicately ran her wand back and forth along her arms praying he wasn’t too late, praying that she wouldn’t leave him.

“Please don’t go Hermione, I can’t live without you.”

 

> _**Isn’t something missing?** _

 

The voices in her head were driving her insane. Hermione tried to block them out, to silence the whispering that was giving her a headache. If she wasn’t so nicely tucked into his arms she would have cursed those voices into oblivion.

Her heart stopped for a moment as she felt warm tears on her cheek, they were running the wrong way. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into Harry’s.

“Am I in heaven?” She asked as he looked down at her.

“No Hermione. And I am never going to let you go. I love you too damn much.”

Hermione was speechless as he leant in and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tighter around her warm dry body. She snuggled deeper into his grasp as a huge wave of joy swept through her sore body.

“I love you too Harry.” She said as she fell asleep in his arms, happy for the first time in so long.

 

> _**Isn’t someone missing me?** _


End file.
